feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Shards
The Soul Shards mod is part of FTB's Magic World mod pack. It allows you to create a Soul Shard that absorbs the souls of monsters you kill to be inserted into a Soul Cage later. This Soul Cage is a special block that can spawn the type of mob your Soul Shard was absorbing, usually at much better rates than a vanilla monster spawner. This mod's cages can spawn monsters normally unavailable with vanilla gameplay. In addition higher tier shards can spawn mobs regardless of the light level, react to a redstone signal and even spawn at light levels of 15. In order to craft a Soul Shard, you will need 1 Diamond, 1 Soul Sand and 1 Glowstone Dust (shapeless recipe). Once a Soul Shard is made, you can begin to gather souls. There are 5 tiers of Mob Spawners, each tier requires 200 souls. There are currently two methods to gather these souls: Hunting the mobs or right clicking on a vanilla spawner to absorb the souls from within. Hunting Mobs In order to charge your soul shard through this method, you must place the Soul Shard on your hotbar. Next, find the mob in which you want to "tie" the shard to and kill it. Your Soul Shard will now be linked to that mob type and will only gain charges by killing that mob. For example, if you want an Enderman Soul Shard, your next kill after placing the Soul Shard on your hotbar has to be an Enderman. Killing mobs from a mob spawner WILL NOT generate soul charges. But... Mob Spawners Instead of killing the mobs that come from spawners, select your soul shard and right click the mob spawner. Your soul shard will instantly absorb 1 tier (200 kills) worth of souls tied to the contents of the spawner. Tiers Tier 1 *Requires 200 kills *Mobs can spawn 2 at a time *Mobs spawn 20 seconds apart. Tier 2 *Requires 400 kills *Mobs can spawn 4 at a time *Mobs spawn 10 seconds apart Tier 3 *Requires 600 kills *Mobs can spawn whether a player is near or not *Mobs can spawn 4 at a time *Mobs spawn 5 seconds apart Tier 4 *Requires 800 kills *Mobs from other worlds that could not otherwise found as spawners can be spawned (Example: Blazes in the Overworld, Enderman/Creeper Spawners) *Mobs can spawn whether a player is near or not *Mobs can spawn 4 at a time *Mobs spawn 5 seconds apart Tier 5 *Requires 1000 kills *Can be powered off with a redstone signal *Ignores Light Level *Mobs can spawn whether a player is near or not *Mobs can spawn 6 at a time *Mobs spawn 2 seconds apart Placing Your Spawner Once you have the desired tier mob spawner, you next craft a Soul Cage. This is crafted by using 8 Iron Bars in a square (Similar to a Chest). You place the Soul Cage on the ground and then right-click your Soul Shard onto the cage. Mobs will spawn until the Shard uses up all the souls. If you mine up the Soul Cage, you will recieve the appropriate Tier Soul Shard back. Category:Soul Shards Category:Mobs Category:Blocks Category:Mods